


do you wanna be the background

by sevensevan



Series: pride month 2018 [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: Daisy and Jemma talk about the future. As it turns out, Daisy has thought about it a lot.





	do you wanna be the background

**Author's Note:**

> canon timeline who?

“You ever think about getting out?” Daisy asks, running her fingers through the ends of Jemma’s hair absently. Jemma makes a small, satisfied sound in response to the sensation of Daisy’s hands in her hair.

“Out?” she questions.

“Yeah,” Daisy says. “You know, out of S.H.I.E.L.D., out of…all of it.” Jemma scoffs, not meanly; more out of surprise than anything.

“And go where?” she asks, lifting her head from Daisy’s shoulder to look at her. Daisy half-shrugs, tucking a forearm beneath her head and gazing up at the ceiling of their room in the bunker thoughtfully.

“Anywhere,” she says. “Canada? I’ve never been there. Or somewhere in Europe, maybe. Anywhere. Just…leaving and finding somewhere safe, somewhere quiet, and being normal. Buy a house and get normal jobs and be real _people_ for once.” Jemma lays her head back down, and Daisy’s hand returns to her hair.

“Am I with you in this fantasy?” she asks.

“You’re with me in all my fantasies.” Jemma snorts, burying her grin in Daisy’s shoulder. Daisy is laughing quietly above her. “Sorry,” she mutters, shaking her head. “That was kinda terrible.” Jemma kisses her clavicle lightly.

“Don’t be sorry,” she mumbles. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Daisy says. Their laughter fades, and Daisy’s expression becomes a bit distant, lost in thought. “No, you’re there. We, um, we have a house and a dog and…and sometimes a kid—“ she rushes the words, mumbling and speaking quickly, as if she’s embarrassed or scared of this particular revelation. Jemma can’t imagine why. The thought brings an unfamiliar sort of warmth to her chest, and besides, it isn’t as if they’ve never talked about children before. Their discussions in the past may have been in a more abstract sense, but it isn’t an entirely new subject. “—and you have some fancy science thing,” Daisy continues, moving back into safe territory. “And I’m, I don’t know, I do IT or something. I haven’t really worked that part out yet. And we do normal people things, like—like we have date nights and TV shows we watch together and we argue about laundry and we maybe get married.” Daisy’s hand pauses in Jemma’s hair. “Sorry,” she says roughly. “That wasn’t—“

“Daisy,” Jemma murmurs. “Don’t worry about it.” Daisy’s hand resumes its movement.

“Right,” she says. “So, yeah. That’s that, I guess.”

“You’ve thought about it a lot,” Jemma observes. Daisy swallows hard.

“Guess so,” she agrees.

“And did you consider,” Jemma says, her voice gentle. “That at some point, a war or a terrorist incident or a controversy regarding Inhuman rights would break out, and you would jump into it without a second thought?” Daisy winces. “And even if you stopped yourself,” Jemma continues. “I would lead the way. Because that’s who we _are_ , Daisy. We _can’t_ walk away.” Daisy exhales, long and slow and exhausted.

“I know,” she admits. “I _know_ , but I just—“ Her hand leaves Jemma’s hair to rub at her own face. “I’m _tired_ ,” Daisy says. “I’m so tired, Jemma. I’m ready to be done fighting.” Jemma half-sits up, pulling Daisy’s face into her chest and setting her chin on the top of her head.

“I know,” Jemma murmurs, because she does know. Daisy looks more exhausted by the day, pale and thin with circles under her eyes so dark that they look like bruises. It breaks Jemma’s heart, seeing her like this and not being able to _do_ a damn thing about it. “I know, love. And I would run away with you in a _second_ , if it wouldn’t make us both insane.” Daisy half-laughs, the sound muffled by Jemma’s chest. Daisy isn’t crying, not exactly, but she keeps her head down for a few minutes all the same.

“It would just be nice,” Daisy says some time later, when Jemma is curled up around her protectively. “To not be needed for once. To not be the one responsible for—for saving the world or fighting psychotic robots or aliens or whatever else. To just _be_.” Jemma kisses her forehead.

“Be _here_ ,” she says softly. “Be here, with me. Don’t think about the rest of the world. As long as that door—“ she gestures vaguely in the direction of the door leading out of their bunker. “—stays shut, as far as you and I are concerned, we’re the only thing we have to worry about.” Daisy smiles, leaning in and kissing Jemma lightly. Jemma savors the contact, lets the light, fluttery feeling in her chest spread throughout her body. It’s over too soon; Daisy pulls back and smiles at her.

“I love you,” she says a moment later, though, and that’s just as good.

“I love you, too,” Jemma says. Daisy rests her head against Jemma’s collarbone, and Jemma closes her eyes, determined to steal a few more hours of rest here, in their little universe, before she has to let go of the life Daisy had described, before she has to return to their life of blood and pain and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm writing a fic a day for pride month, and i'm taking any and all lgbtq prompts through the end of june. leave a comment or send me an ask on tumblr @daisys-quake. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed.


End file.
